


are you bored yet?

by indiebitch



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Because That's Just Who He Is, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Joe Likes To Watch Nicky Watch TV, M/M, Nicky Likes To Watch TV, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically Joe just waxes poetic about the most mundane shit, not beta read we die like literally every character in the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiebitch/pseuds/indiebitch
Summary: “Look at it, Joe!” Nicky exclaimed. “It’s like a little movie screen!”He stood in front of the screen transfixed. His blue-green eyes followed any movement. His mouth was slightly agape like he was too busy admiring what was in front of him to close it.It was absolutely adorable.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 24
Kudos: 517





	are you bored yet?

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song by wallows ft. clairo

Joe fondly remembers the first time Nicky ever watched television. It was sometime in the 50s in America when they finally got to experience a television set firsthand. It was in a store that Nicky had dragged Joe into, and when Nicky saw that little machine, his eyes lit up.

“Look at it, Joe!” Nicky exclaimed. “It’s like a little movie screen!”

He stood in front of the screen transfixed. His blue-green eyes followed any movement. His mouth was slightly agape like he was too busy admiring what was in front of him to close it.

It was absolutely adorable.

Joe loved many,  _ many _ things about his Nicky, but near the top of the list was how he could still be surprised even after all this time. Andy was so jaded in her old age that any new invention, any new advancement just got an eye roll as if to say “Great.  _ Another _ thing I have to learn how to use.” Booker was still young enough that all the new technology wasn’t as surprising to him. And Joe fell somewhere in the middle. The things humanity could come up with were astonishing, but a lot of the times they just made him feel old. 

(It’s true that he  _ was  _ old but that doesn’t mean he liked to be reminded of that.)

But Nicky was something else. He still had a wonder in him that made Joe feel young again.

They stayed in that shop for almost twenty minutes. Nicky just watched the television and Joe watched Nicky watching the television. Joe almost couldn’t bring himself to drag his lover away. He looked so happy. But unfortunately, they still had things to do. People to rescue. People to kill. 

So they had to leave. Nicky pouted his lips out a little when Joe reminded him of such. It took every ounce of self-control in him not to kiss those jutting lips right then and there.

“We’ll find another TV, Habibi. I promise.”

He squeezed his beloved’s arm as if to seal the deal, and off to save the world they went.

\--

Even after 80 years, Nicky still loved to watch TV.

Anytime they entered a hotel or safe-house and after they did all their preliminary security checks, Nicky would go and check if there was a TV. If there was one, Nicky would point it out happily to Joe, and Joe would smile at him because how could he not.

In their current abode there was in fact a TV and Nicky lounged on the couch out in front of it. He was watching some space show that he really liked. Joe never really got into it. He was always too distracted by, in Joe’s opinion, a much better form of entertainment. 

That form of entertainment came in the form of staring at Nicky while he watched TV to his heart’s content.

Joe just couldn’t help himself. It was rare for them to get quiet moments like this. Moments all to themselves. Sure, once they got a call from Copley about a new job, they’d go back to swinging their swords and getting shot at, but that was for later.

Right now, Joe sat on a chair across from his beloved with his sketchbook in his lap. He had sketched this particular scene many times, but he just couldn’t help himself when presented with such splendid source material.

Nicky’s legs were stretched out in front of him lazily. Joe had seen those legs wrapped around enemies’ throats, felt those legs intertwined with his own. He had felt the long lean lines of muscle underneath his hands and his lips. But he liked seeing them at ease. His lover deserved some relaxation.

His shirt had ridden up so a sliver of pale flesh was revealed as if to tease him. He had seen Nicky shirtless many times before but seeing just a peek still gives Joe a thrill. He was tempted to move from his seat and run his hands under the fabric to feel the taut stomach underneath, but for now, Joe was content to just look.

Nicky always had the habit of mimicking the facial expressions of the characters of whatever show he was watching. So when a bald man appeared on the screen wearing a serious expression, Nicky’s eyebrows furrowed and his soft lips turned into a slight frown. When it panned over to an oddly pale man who seemed much less intense, his face softened to happy-neutral.

Yeah, Joe could stare at him for hours if Nicky let him.

“Are you drawing me again?” Nicky suddenly asked. 

His beloved’s voice snapped him out his reverie for a moment. He looked up from his sketchbook to meet blue-green eyes and playful smirk.

“I can’t help it, my heart,” Joe admitted. “You’re just so fun to draw.”

“You must have drawn me a million times now. Aren’t you bored of it yet?” Nicky joked.

What an absolutely preposterous question.

“How could I ever grow bored of you? Even after millennia, I look in your eyes and I see secrets I have yet to learn. I see answers to questions I have yet to ask. I see wisdom and truth and passion. How could I ever get bored of that?” Joe expressed.

Nicky smiled and let out a disbelieving chuckle. He lifted himself off the couch and made his way over to Joe. He grabbed Joe’s sketchbook from out of his hands, put it gently onto the coffee table beside them, and then he deposited himself in Joe’s lap. He tangled his hands through Joe’s hair, and Joe had to fight not to close his eyes at the sensation. Blue-green eyes found his own and they were filled with mirth and fondness.

“You really love to make romance out of the mundane, don’t you?” Nicky smiled.

“It’s my specialty, darling,” Joe confirmed.

Joe leaned up and captured the other man’s lips. He felt Nicky smile underneath him and he couldn’t help but smile back. He moved his hands from Nicky’s hips and dragged them underneath his lover’s shirt, feeling the soft expanse of his back like he wanted to do earlier. Nicky hummed when Joe ran his fingers upon his bare skin, and glided his tongue along Joe’s.

Kissing Nicky came as natural as breathing air. It felt just vital, too. It was so easy to get lost in his lips and rhythm of his breath. He reveled in the little moans and gasps Nicky made if Joe used his teeth to nip at his pink mouth, or when he ran his nails gently across Nicky’s bare flesh. He let out his own groans when Nicky pulled at his hair, or ground his hips against his own.

How on earth could he  _ ever _ get bored of Nicky?

He was content to keep on kissing Nicky for the remainder of their long, long lives when Joe realized something. He pulled away from his lover, getting a good look at his swollen lips and his flushed cheeks. His eyes were glazed with lust and slight confusion at why Joe suddenly stopped.

“You were watching TV. You love watching TV” Joe said.

“And?”

“I interrupted you.”

“I can assure you, my love, I enjoy doing this much, much more”   
  


And so they kept on kissing. And kissing. And kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% inspired by the absolutely adorable way nicky says "there's a tv joe :D" when nicky and joe board the plane. it's embarrassing the number of times i rewinded so i could hear that line again.
> 
> update: i have now read the comics BUT this is more movie compliant than comics compliant.
> 
> comments and kudos bring me immense joy and as always you can yell about these two old men with me @adelineflowerz on tumblr


End file.
